


Her Girls

by DickBaggins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, F/F, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 02:32:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DickBaggins/pseuds/DickBaggins
Summary: The way Jody Mills saw it, there were much worse things her girls could be doing.





	Her Girls

The way Jody Mills saw it, there were much worse things her girls could be doing.

A few weeks ago, she'd come home early to find Alex and Claire sleeping on the couch together, wrapped up in each other's arms and a soft blanket, the TV turned low, casting pretty flickers over their untroubled faces.

Sweet, right?

Trouble was, their clothes were in a few hasty piles nearby, and the entire living room smelled like sweet young pussy.

Too tired to think too much of it, besides the obvious, Jody trudged off to a shower and bed. It was probably an isolated incident. And it was way better that they were fucking instead of fighting, even if it was just that one time.

It wasn't, though.

A few nights later, Jody heard Alex's door creak open, followed the noises of the floorboards to what was obviously Claire's room. It was too far down the hall to really hear anything but if Jody held her breath and strained, really put her mom-ears on, she could just make out the gentle-soft giggles and gasps and a few minutes later, she definitely heard one of them coming in a strangled moan that cut off sharp.

It was hard not to imagine it, for a second; maybe it'd been Claire, reckless loud, with Alex clapping her hand over her mouth while her other worked Claire's snatch, a few fingers deep. Maybe the other way around, maybe it was Claire bent between Alex's legs, teasing her pussy with her tongue until she went too far and the other girl surprised them both by coming. Maybe Claire had reached up with sticky fingers and shoved them in Alex's mouth and -

That was the first night Jody went just a little too far, squirming restless in bed, dampness growing between her legs until she finally had to take care of it. She knew enough to be quiet, chomping down on her lip when she came hard, imagining both her girls beside her in bed, kissing deep and writhing against each other, against her, too.

Breakfast had a slight veneer of shame, but thankfully, it was always quick with the girls grabbing toast and coffee and bouncing out the door together.

They did make a cute couple.

Nearly every night after when she was home, Jody listened for them and found a reward somewhere in her quiet voyeurism.

Fitting that it was again an aborted night shift that really turned the tide.

It was eleven, a dark quiet night, when Jody pulled into the driveway. A Friday, so there was no curfew, no lights out. Fridays, she even let the girls finish off the dregs of wine from the night before. Maybe that's why they didn't hear the car.

She had a suspicion, seeing the living room lights on like that. Just a clumsy apprehensive prickle down her spine that pooled distinctly in her cunt. She moved stealth quiet, knew all the creaky floorboards and how the front door rattled too loud if you tugged, so she snuck in easily, something neither girl had mastered yet.

But then, it'd been months since she caught either of them sneaking out.

Obviously, there was a reason for that.

They didn't see Jody at all and god, she was grateful, standing with her back to the door and her heart hammering hard.

Couch again. Alex was on the carpet, naked, with Claire's long, pale legs squeezed around her shoulders, her barely-plump body undulating up against the other girl's mouth. Alex had some fingers in her pussy too, though Jody couldn't quite tell how many. Claire had her fingers tugging at Alex's dark hair, her eyes firmly shut and her petal-pink mouth wet and open, gasping ceaselessly.

There were a few things Jody could do; she could bang the door and scare the everloving fuck out of them; clearing her throat would accomplish the same; or she could just wait it out, wait for one of them to notice her and commit everything to her filthy memory in the meantime.

Door number three it was.

Wasn't long before Claire came. Alex pulled the sweetest, most ragged moan from her round little mouth, her whole arm moving fast to fuck the girl. The couch creaked with effort and Claire seemed to keep coming and coming, squirming and arching and making the hottest noises.

Her eyes finally flared open and then flared wider, one leg kicking at Alex.

Jody huffed out a laugh, raising her hands, finally walking closer. “Hey, whoa, it's okay,” she said quiet, soothingly, even as Alex scrambled to her feet, trying to cover herself with a tiny shirt from the floor and mostly failing; Jody could see, even from a few feet away, how wet she was, dripping from her bare pussy onto her thighs and yeah, she was right there with her.

“Oh my god, how long were you watching us for?” Claire was the first to speak, spitting it out like an epithet. She tugged the nearby blanket over her pale body and Jody swore she could see her heart pounding in her chest.

“Okay, admittedly too long,” Jody tried to explain, conceding it did not look good. “I didn't want to interrupt or anything. You looked like you were having fun, and I mean, you two could use a little fun.”

“Oh my god,” Alex muttered, turning and throwing some clothes on, her own shirt but Claire's shorts by accident, too snug on her round ass and Jody found herself staring again.

“I saw you a few weeks ago,” Jody explained, “And I thought, hey, that's kinda cute, and...I mean, if you thought you were being secretive, you really weren't. And I don't care, I just want you two to be happy and - “

“And you want to watch us,” Claire said, slow and curious, her eyes narrow blue slits. “Is that why you were standing there so long?”

Jody opened her mouth to protest and only a sigh came out, deflating her whole body. “It's been a long time, okay? Since I...so yeah, I've been listening and tonight was...well. You're both beautiful and clearly you've got this whole...fervent teenage thing going and - “

“So? Just sit down,” Claire laughed, nodding to the chair beside the couch, tugging Alex by the shirt back over to her again until the other girl straddled her. “We probably owe you one anyway.”

“Goddamn right you do,” Jody muttered, heaving herself down in the chair, a faint smile playing on her lips as she undid her belt and set about watching.

 

 

 

 


End file.
